everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba Corvade
Simba Corvade is the Son of the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz. He is a neutral character. Doesn't really care much in the way of destiny, he just knows what he's got to do for it. Bit of a wakcy guy but still lovable all the same. Simba's Roleplay blog Character Personality Simba is a lad. He's the one that'll sit in the corner at a party and crack jokes to cheer up the girls who've had their nights ruined by some rude person. He may be a little shy at first, a fear of new people being in his top... 20 list of fears. He's a real joker, and once he gets to know you, he'll give you a nickname for sure. For instance Barley is named Scarebro, cause he's a Scarecrow and he's a bro. And although he has a lot of fears, he doesn't like to let them control him. He may take a little bit of convining but he'll come around. Tell him a stupid joke and he'll laugh so hard he might just start to cry. He might seem a little awkward at first, but it's only because he doesn't want to scare you off from him being so scared. It's nothing personal, new peeps just scare him. Appearance Simba is rather lanking, with skinny long limbs. He's got a mop of curly brown hair, dark wide brown eyes and two rather sharp eye teeth. He tends to wear funky bright coloured looking boots, t-shirts with wacky quotes or sayings on them and baggy jeans. In the winter you might find him with a hoodie and vest on. He doesn't have much of a fashion sense, lions just don't need one. Fairy tale – The Wizard of Oz How the Story Goes Dorothy is a young orphaned girl raised by her Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in the bleak landscape of a Kansas farm. She has a little black dog Toto, who is her sole source of happiness on the dry, gray prairies. One day the farmhouse, with Dorothy and Toto inside, is caught up in a cyclone and deposited in a field in Munchkin Country, the eastern quadrant of the Land of Oz. The falling house kills the evil ruler of the Munchkins, the Wicked Witch of the East. The Good Witch of the North comes with the Munchkins to greet Dorothy and gives Dorothy the Silver Shoes (believed to have magical properties) that the Wicked Witch of the East had been wearing when she was killed. In order to return to Kansas, the Good Witch of the North tells Dorothy that she will have to go to the "Emerald City" or "City of Emeralds" and ask the Wizard of Oz to help her. Before she leaves, the Good Witch of the North kisses her on the forehead, giving her magical protection from trouble. On her way down the road of yellow bricks, Dorothy frees the Scarecrow from the pole he is hanging on, restores the movements of the rusted Tin Woodman with an oil can, and encourages them and the Cowardly Lion to journey with her and Toto to the Emerald City. The Scarecrow wants to get a brain, the Tin Woodman wants a heart, and the Cowardly Lion wants courage. All four of the travelers believe that the Wizard can solve their troubles. The party finds many adventures on their journey together, including overcoming obstacles such as narrow pieces of the yellow brick road, vicious Kalidahs, a river, and the Deadly Poppies. When the travelers arrive at the Emerald City, they are asked to wear green spectacles by the Guardian of the Gates as long as they remain in the city. The four are the first to ever successfully meet with the Wizard. When each traveler meets with the Wizard, he appears each time as someone or something different. Dorothy sees the Wizard as a giant head, Scarecrow sees the Wizard as a beautiful woman, Tin Woodman sees the Wizard as a terrible beast, and the Cowardly Lion sees the Wizard as a ball of fire. The Wizard agrees to help each of them....but only if one of them kills the Wicked Witch of the West who rules over the western Winkie Country. The Guardian of the Gates warns them that no one has ever managed to harm the very cunning and cruel Wicked Witch. The Wicked Witch forces Dorothy to do housework for the castle, all the while scheming to steal Dorothy's magical shoes. She also locks up the Lion without food until he will submit to being a pack animal (he never does, as Dorothy sneaks him food at night). When the Wicked Witch gains one of Dorothy's silver shoes by trickery, Dorothy in anger grabs a bucket of water and throws it on the Wicked Witch. To her shock, this causes the Witch to melt away, allowing Dorothy to recover the shoe. The Winkies rejoice at being freed of the witch's tyranny and they help to restuff the Scarecrow and mend the Tin Woodman. The Winkies love the Tin Woodman, and they ask him to become their ruler, which he agrees to do after helping Dorothy return to Kansas. Dorothy, after finding and learning how to use the Golden Cap, summons the Winged Monkeys to carry her and her companions back to the Emerald City. and the King of the Winged Monkeys tells how he and the other monkeys were bound by an enchantment to the cap by the sorceress Gayelette. When Dorothy and her friends meet the Wizard of Oz again, he tries to put them off. Toto accidentally tips over a screen in a corner of the throne room, revealing the Wizard to be an ordinary old man who had journeyed to Oz from Omaha long ago in a hot air balloon. Ever since, the Wizard has longed to return to his home and work in a circus again. The Wizard provides the Scarecrow with a head full of bran, pins, and needles ("a lot of bran-new brains"), the Tin Woodman with a silk heart stuffed with sawdust, and the Cowardly Lion a potion of "courage". Because of their faith in the Wizard's power, these otherwise useless items provide a focus for their desires. In order to help Dorothy and Toto get home, the Wizard realizes that he will have to take them home with him (as he has been growing tired of being cooped up all the time, and wanting to return to work in a circus) in a new balloon, which he and Dorothy fashion from green silk. Revealing himself to the people of the Emerald City one last time, the Wizard appoints the Scarecrow, by virtue of his brains, to rule in his stead. Dorothy chases Toto after he runs after a kitten in the crowd, and before she can make it back to the balloon, the ropes break, leaving the Wizard to rise and float away alone. Dorothy turns to the Winged Monkeys to carry her and Toto home, but they cannot cross the desert surrounding Oz, subsequently wasting her second wish. The Soldier with the Green Whiskers advises that Glinda, Good Witch of the South, may be able to help Dorothy and Toto get home. Dorothy, Toto, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and the Cowardly Lion journey to Glinda's palace in the Quadling Country. Together they escape the Fighting Trees, tread carefully through the China Country where they meet Mr. Joker, and dodge the armless Hammer-Heads on their hill. The Cowardly Lion kills a giant spider who is terrorizing the animals in a forest and he agrees to return there to rule them after Dorothy returns to Kansas. Dorothy uses her third wish to fly over the Hammer-Heads' mountain, almost losing Toto in the process. At Glinda's palace, the travelers are greeted warmly, and it is revealed by Glinda that Dorothy had the power to go home all along. The Silver Shoes she wears can take her anywhere she wishes to go. She tearfully embraces her friends, all of whom will be returned, through Glinda's use of the Golden Cap, to their respective kingdoms: the Scarecrow to the Emerald City, the Tin Woodman to the Winkie Country, and the Cowardly Lion to the forest. Then she will give the Golden Cap to the King of the Winged Monkeys, so they will never be under its spell again. Having bid her friends farewell one final time, Dorothy knocks her heels together three times and wishes to return home. When she opens her eyes, Dorothy and Toto have returned to Kansas to a joyful family reunion. How does Character Name come into it? Simba asks to be fearless when they finally arrive at the Wizard's house. There are a bunch of additional books in the Oz series, some including The Cowardly Lion. He Relationships Family Simba lives with his Mother and Father, Ellena and The Cowardly Lion, and his older Brother and younger sister, Brodley and Poppy, in the Forest in Oz. Brodely currently lives in the Emerald City, always comin home to visit in the summer time. Poppy is a year younger than Simba, but she is currently living at home helping their parents with the running of the forest. Friends Simba tneds to spend a lot of his time with Margolette Frail, Daughter of the China Princess. She is one of the only Ozian's who knows exactly when Simba is afraid of something, having spent a lot of their childhood together. The never really bonded with each other until they were 15 when there was a freak thunder storm. Simba hid under her couch shaking, before Margolette (or Latte as he likes to call her) coaxed him out with a couple of blankets and some nice hot chocolate. Barley and Simba tend to spend a lot of time with each other, Simba guiding Barley through some rather interesting situations. And although not a lot of people notice it, Simba learns rather a lot from Barley. Barley being the smarter and more fearless of the two. Cora and Simba have been friends for years, and even though he finds her older sister rather scary (something he's still to figure out why...) he still enjoys both of their company, even if Cora finds it quite funny to scare him with that axe of hers. Pet Although no one has yet to trust Simba with a pet, he has a little bonsai that sits on his window sill. He named it Treebro, deciding that it was indeed now a bro. Romance Romance isn't really something Simba thinks about. Sure he might say someone is cute, good looking, but he never seems to go further than that. He tends to be more platonically shipped than anything else. Quotes "Imma Cowardly Lion. So I'm suppose ta shake with fear n' all tha' jazz. It's pretty sweet ain't it as far as destinies go." "Latte is a bit of a tough nut ta crack, but in the end of tha day she the only person I realy go to ta make me feel better. Maybe it's cause she made of china, or maybe it's just cause she is fearless when it comes ta standin' up for 'erself and 'er friends, but she makes me feels safe for sure. Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Land of Oz